sas3guidefandomcom-20200215-history
Glitches
Glitches in SAS3 are common, because the game lags constantly. Some glitches include players moving through walls or barricades, entering the tank at the left side in the Verdammtenstadt, etc. In all maps, players sometimes have went outside of the map in multiplayer, luring all zombies away. A good idea in this situation is to quit as there are no more zombies in the map and the game will never be complete. Patched Glitches *When you deployed your sentries and spammed it at the right time, there will be massive amounts of sentries will be deployed. This has only been able to work in multiplayer, all sentries will operate but will crash all players's game in extreme cases. *Black Isle glitch (people could cross solid walls) *Karnivale glitch (people can go outside from barricades or walls) *Sentry gun glitch (all sentries would stop shooting even if they had ammo) *MGL and RPG rockets go through the zombies and didn't deal any damage *Devastator ground pound glitch (it would send you flying off the map)* *Any time a player would leave, ammo crates would stop spawning *Any time a player would leave, zombies would stop spawning *On the new maps (Karnivale, Farmhouse, and Airbase) the power-up crates would spawn out of the map. *A black dot would appear on the map Airbase when you would lag a lot. Still happens in apocalypse mode (note that it can happen after being patched) *In the equip menu all the ammo would cost $8888 * This is not the only reason. A player was sent out of the map when there was only a Butcher. Remaining Glitches *Verdammtenstadt glitch where every small movement sent you flying out of the map *Grenades or explosives such as the RPG-7 and the MLG140 don't deal any damage when the game lags a lot *Spawn glitch (worms spawn late after a Butcher dies, The smaller Mamushkas come late and Skeletons come out of nowhere near the site of a dead Devastator, this only happens if the game is lagging a lot) *Spawn Glitches will cause you to suddenly be surrounded, and die instantly. *The game experiences MASSIVE lagging, with no reasonable explanation. *Often, the lag will become so bad that your gun will run out of ammo and reload while still showing ammo left in the clip (usually causing you to die). *If your cursor goes outside of the game screen, the zombies will still attack you, but you will not be able to shoot. *After dying, quitting a game or if it's game over, when joining a new game, you have no health in the health bar, when actually, you have full health *The flamethrower can shoot through walls* *Purge Mode sometimes freezes when there are too many zombies in the match. *There is a high chance that once a round is over, no more Zombies will appear, and you will be forced to quit the game, and gain no cash or experience. *Karnival "bumblebee" tent glitch *Verdammtenstadt tank glitch *Several wall breaches in Black Isle *Most of the weapons stat bars and clip sizes are incorrect. *Stickiness glitch (you will be stuck somewhere at the map and cant go above) *Zombies moving through walls (other than the Shadows) *When walking near Barricades, zombie will start attacking them, even if they are in the inside of the area. They will also usually be facing the wrong direction and be attacking backwards *Grenades will bounce off of walls/objects repeatedly when thrown as the last zombie of the last wave of a map is killed. NOTE:Due to it being a closed in space, this works excellent in the Farmhouse. *Black Asle Glitch where a player goes to the corner of the map. The zombies will chase the player and continue to try to kill it. There is no way that the other players can shoot them - the game will never continue. *Grenades do not kill the Zombies immediately. It will seem like they damaged, but it takes a while for them to die. Before they are dead, even if they were in the radius of the explosion, the Zombies can still attack and kill your player. ''* Players can make the Flamethrower shoot through walls by being close enough to the wall and shoot towards the wall. '' Category:All Pages Category:Browse Category:Useful Pages Category:Strategy Guides Category:Maps Category:SAS3